I love you till the end
by Cockles-and-destiel-are-canon
Summary: AU Destiel, Dean Winchester vit ses derniers jours, ayant une tumeur inopérable diagnostiqué il y'a de cela un an, il croupit dans une chambre d'hôpital, dans l'attente d'un miracle, il fait alors la connaissance de Castiel Novak; un interne en chirurgie qui lui offrira une éternité dans un nombre de jours limités
1. Chapter 1

_Hellooo tout le monde __(__-__ω__-__) _

_Ceci est une fanfic AU un peu ''dépressive '' mais comme même mimi et drôle_

_Bien sûr Destiel :3 ( OTP 4EVER avec Cockles ) je compte la prolonger en 7-8 chapitres pas plus… enfin maybe_

_Enjoy ;)) _

I love you till the end.

**Chapitre 1.**

Le monde tournait, ne s'arrêtait ni ne rapetissait… et lui était enseveli sous les tréfonds des décombres de sa vie inachevé… et qui menaçait de s'éteindre, aussi facilement qu'un feu de bois.

Les bips incessants des machines devinrent presque inaudibles, il s'y était habitué depuis le temps qu'elles hurlaient à ses oreilles.

Dean Winchester était couché sur un lit d'hôpital, des aiguilles incrustées dans les bras, l'odeur maladive des médicaments et des produits ménagers chatouillaient désagréablement ses narines et l'air se faufilait péniblement à travers sa gorge, il avait l'impression que des milliers de rasoirs s'entrechoquaient contre sa trachée.

Mais la douleur s'éteignait petit à petit à mesure que la morphine se faufilait dans son organisme.

Il dévia son regard vers la porte, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour reprendre l'usage de ses jambes de traverser le seuil et de ne plus jamais revenir en arrière… cette douloureuse pensée flotta et se dissout parmi les promesses d'espoir vouées au néon.

Sam – son frère – passait le voir autant de fois qu'il le pouvait, avec son métier d'avocat le temps se faisait rare pour lui, Dean ne lui en voulait pas. Sam croyait que son grand frère serait toujours là, présent chaque jour, qu'il garderait un œil sur lui tout le temps, comme quand ils étaient enfants, au temps où Dean jouissait d'une santé de fer, optant pour chaque boulot afin de gagner le peu d'argent dont il avait besoin pour subvenir aux besoins de Sam. Leur père se noyait dans le déni et l'alcool depuis le jour où leur mère était morte, 34 ans auparavant

Ils avaient grandi, Sam avait mené à bien sa vie, et Dean… avait été déclaré candidat pour la morgue dès le jour où on lui eut diagnostiqué une tumeur inopérable.

Alors il passait ses journées dans cet hôpital à Denver, à ruminer des pensées morbides et à se demander ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour mériter ce soudain coup du sort.

Tous les jours, des médecins étudiaient son cas pour trouver une approche afin de lui sauver la vie, et à chacun de ses instants une lueur d'espoir crachotait des étincelles en son fort intérieur … mais chutaient en cascade sur les ombres qui l'incitaient à perdre pieds et à ne plus s'acharner à baigner sa réalité d'illusions.

Mais il tenait bon, pour Sam.

A l'instant même, des médecins affublés de blouses bleues marine et clair firent irruption dans sa chambre… le même dialogue incessant.

Les internes se précipitaient, leur face de fouine immergée dans leurs blocs notes où ils écrivaient avec rudesse les propos du docteur traitant son cas.

Dean avait l'habitude, il se taisait et répondait aux questions habituelles « Comment vous sentez-vous ? » , « Y'a-til un changement ? » … Il hochait ou secouait la tête en guise de réponse, il s'obstinait à ignorer les griffonnements incessants, fixant la fenêtre qui offrait comme spectacle un ciel macabre qui vomissait des torrents de nuages gris, surmontant des bâtisses hautes d'une vingtaine d'étages.

Il sentit une pression s'accroitre sur son épaule gauche.

« Gardez espoir, dit fermement le Dr. Roman. »

Dean hocha la tête en le remerciement, sa gorge était asséchée et il peinait à produire le moindre son. Comme si sa bouche était remplie de verre brisée.

La ruée de médecins sortit en trombe. Il sentait que son cœur s'était alourdi dans sa poitrine, et chaque bouffée d'air affluait des larmes qu'il emprisonnait derrière ses paupières.

Dean sentit un regard lourd suivre ses mouvements inertes, il tourna la tête.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous faites encore là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée à l'individu adossé au mur impeccablement blanc. Vous ne devriez pas être avec votre clique de médecins ? »

Le jeune homme à la chevelure noire corbeau et mal coiffée, habillé lui aussi d'une blouse bleue clair se redressa. Ses yeux aussi bleus qu'une ecchymose, et magnifiquement brillants fixaient ceux verts de Dean.

« Je voulais rester un moment. »

« Vous n'avez pas de bloc notes, remarqua Dean. »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« J'ai une très bonne mémoire. »

Il s'avança à son chevet d'un pas lent et assuré, le fixant toujours, un sourire flottant au bord de ses lèvres.

« Dean Winchester, 34 ans, souffre d'un liposarcome abdominale, la tumeur entoure l'artère cœliaque, l'artère splénique et l'artère gauche gastrique, considéré comme inopérable, en attente d'une greffe des reins, intestins et foie depuis près d'un an, résuma-t-il. »

Dean redressa la tête, impressionnée, un sourire défit ses lèvres, l'un des seuls qu'il eut depuis des semaines.

« Je suis le Dr. Novak, Castiel Novak. »

« Castiel ? »

« Mes parents étaient très branchés religion, affirma-t-il en haussant les épaules. »

Dean gardait toujours le silence, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il appréciait la compagnie de quelqu'un.

« Vous pensez quoi de mon cas ? »

Le prénommé Castiel expira d'impuissance, ses yeux retombèrent sur ceux de Dean, qui ne pouvait en décrocher.

« « Inopérable » est un mot beaucoup trop facile pour résumer votre cas, Mr. Winchester… « Impossible » serait le terme juste. »

Au moins il avait la décence de dire la vérité, Dean qui la redoutait, poursuivait le chemin qui l'opposait. Mais il y'avait quelque chose dans ses paroles qui lui semblaient réconfortants et familiers.

« Appelez-moi Dean, dit-il en le gratifiant d'un demi-sourire fade. »

Ils se toisèrent du regard un long moment, et leurs paroles informulées flottaient dans le silence.

« Appelez-moi Castiel alors. »

Un petit bip se fit entendre.

Castiel détourna le regard et piocha dans sa poche pour en sortir son bipeur qu'il fixa un long moment avant de déclarer :

« Il faut que j'y aille, je reviendrai. »

Il se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie à grands pas.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de revenir vous savez, claironna Dean d'une voix qu'il voulut sonore. »

Castiel se retourna, et lui offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourire révélant une dentition blanche alignée, ses yeux bleus azur pétillèrent et Dean ne put qu'admirer la ferveur qui s'y reflétait.

« Et si je le voulais ? »

_Bon bah ça c'est une mini introduction dans l'histoire, je posterai le second chapitre dans le courant de la semaine ou bien lundi :3 j'espère que vous avez apprécié _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Désolée pour le retard :3 j'ai eu une semaine chargé, des exams et le Nanowrimo qui commence… mais voilà le chap 2 qui fait plus de 2500 mots, si vous avez aimé postez une review ) **_

_**Enjoy ! **_

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Des semaines s'étaient écoulées, et le temps ne cessait d'accroitre sa prise. Dean avait l'impression d'être un sablier qu'on vidait perpétuellement, il n'avait plus de temps.

La neige engloutissait la ville dans sa blancheur froide, les flocons s'aplatissait les uns sur les autres formant une nappe de glace, noël approchait.

« Vous savez quel est le plus drôle dans la période de noël ? Demanda Castiel assis sur la chaise, au chevet de Dean, il buvait à la paille son jus d'orange en produisant des sons de succion désagréables. »

« Les sapins trop chers ? »

« Ca et les accidents, l'année dernière y'a eu un gars qui avait avalé tout un os de dinde, ça lui avait déchiré l'œsophage, il est arrivé trop tard aux urgences, il était déjà mort, et puis y'avait un autre gars qui s'était fait buter par sa femme parce qu'il lui avait pas donné le cadeau qu'elle voulait. Joyeux noël ! »

Dean rit de plein cœur et réprima une toux, il respirait avec peine et il avait l'impression qu'on refermait un étau sur sa gorge. Castiel perdit son sourire et se leva.

« Ca va ? »

« Oui, niquel. »

« Je crois que je vais vous tuer avant la date prévue. »

Ils esquissèrent un sourire.

« Vous n'avez pas de boulot ? ça fait une bonne heure que vous décollez plus. »

« Nan, y'a rien pour le moment, on attend le jour J. »

« Jour J ? »

Cas roula des yeux.

« Noel tête de nœud, c'est dans deux jours. »

« Vous ne le passez pas avec vos proches ? »

« Boulot avant plaisir. »

Casiel se rassit, et Dean le suivit du regard, ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir de la compagnie, il parlait de temps en temps avec Sam, mais ce dernier était tellement occupé que ses appels étaient brefs et brusques.

Cas tira de sa poche de tablier un petit livre épais, ouvrit la première page et commença à faire la lecture au patient étendu devant lui.

« _Dans un trou vivait un hobbit. Ce n'était pas un trou déplaisant, sale et humide, rempli de bouts de vers et d'une atmosphère suintante, non plus qu'un trou sec, nu, sablonneux, sans rien pour s'asseoir… _»

Dean le coupa dans sa lecture, confus.

« Pourquoi vous me lisez le Hobbit ? »

« C'est fun, en plus il était à un patient en pédiatrie, gratis. »

« _Etait_ » ?

« Ses parents l'ont ramené. »

« Qu'est ce que vous faites avec son bouquin alors ? »

« Je l'ai piqué, lança Cas avant de prendre une autre gorgée de son jus d'orange. »

Dean leva les sourcils d'un air moqueur et consterné.

« J'avais fait 36 heures de garde il fallait bien que quelque chose me garde éveillé. »

Dean étira ses lèvres en un sourire, et observait Cas qui tirait toujours sur sa paille en parcourant des yeux les lignes, remuant à peine les lèvres, ses sourcils froncés et concentrés. Il sentit une petite bulle de chaleur exploser au fond de son cœur et de légers fourmillements dans l'estomac, et avant qu'il ne puisse détourner le regard, une tête rousse apparut derrière la porte et s'adressa à Castiel d'une voix mielleuse et basse.

« Hey Cas, tu viens ? Les autres et moi on descend à la cafète pour la pause, dit-elle en fixant Castiel, ses lèvres rouges pulpeuses déformées en un sourire rayonnant et séduisant, or l'intéressé ne releva même pas le menton. »

« Non, j'ai du boulot à faire.

« Comme lire le Hobbit ? Allez descends avec nous, tu vas pas rester ici toute ta vie ça chlingue la maladie. »

Castiel daigna de lever le regard, ce dernier était d'un bleu acier froid.

« Va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre Anna, lança-t-il avec véhémence. »

La prénommée Anna parut blessée, et son sourire se fendit en une moue boudeuse.

« Connard, dit-elle avant de s'éclipser. »

Cas soupira et retourna à sa lecture.

« C'était… vraiment pas sympa de votre part. »

« On a l'habitude, ça fait des mois qu'elle me tourne autour fallait la remettre à sa place. »

« N'empêche qu'elle avait raison. »

« Nope. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Je pourrais continuer toute la nuit. »

« Moi aussi je n'ai rien à faire, affirma Dean avec un demi sourire amusé. »

Castiel sourit d'un air moqueur et ramena ses mains autour de sa nuque, son bouquin retombé sur ses genoux, il referma ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et une nappe de silence les enveloppa, cette soudaine vague muette n'était ni embarrassante ni étouffante, elle semblait agréable, empreinte de sérénité.

« Vous avez l'air fatigué, remarqua Dean qui ne détachait plus son regard de l'interne, comme s'ils étaient aimantés. »

Cas ébouriffa ses cheveux déjà mal coiffés d'un geste désinvolte.

« Et vous vous avez l'air d'un cadavre ambulant. »

« Bonne répartie. »

« Merci. »

Dean s'assit sur son lit aussi confortable qu'un cercueil, retournant ses oreillers, ils étaient creux, il était piégé entre les murs de cette chambre telle une cellule qui le gardait captive derrière ses barreaux, mais il n'y pouvait rien, alors il observe Castiel son… ami, il ne savait même pas pourquoi ce dernier lui prêtait tant d'attention, ni comment décrire leurs rapports.

Je dois vous demander quelque chose, c'est… très important pour moi.

Castiel se redressa, intéressé par la requête soudaine de Dean, sa question informulée au bord de ses lèvres certes quelque peu desséchés et ayant perdu de leur couleur, d'un roser léger, mais elles n'en paraissaient pas moins désirables, pincées par l'embarras, il y'avait tellement de paroles informulées scellés par cette bouche des prières, des cris de désespoir, des supplices de douleur hurlés à l'univers sourd. Cas pouvait à peine imaginer l'état dans lequel se noyait Dean, chaque jour un peu plus, sans aucun espoir auquel se raccrocher.

« Castiel, vous m'entendez ? »

Ce dernier sortit de sa torpeur, son attention dirigé à l'attention de Dean, ses yeux verts semblaient tellement vivants…

« Oui, dites-moi. »

« De 1… sérieusement faut arrêter de se vouvoyer y'a que les vieux qui font ça… »

« Vous avez trente-quatre ans. »

« Personne n'a besoin de le savoir, dit Dean en roulant des yeux, et de 2… »

Il emplit ses poumons d'air, clos ses paupières derrière lesquelles se précipitaient tout un flot de paroles imprégnés de vœux sourds, mais parmi tous ceux qu'il avait listés, il n'en choisit qu'un.

Castiel s'approcha à pas lents et assurés, une ombre d'inquiétude flottait sur son visage et déformaient ses traits d'habitude détendus.

« Tu peux me le dire. »

Dean, d'abord surpris leva son regard vers l'interne et ne lut que la compréhension dans ses yeux bleus, magnifiques, sincères, solennels et apaisants.

« Je sais que c'est débile, complètement insensé et que je me comporte comme un môme mais … »

Dean marqua une pause, son regard toujours figé.

« … Ca sera bientôt noël, mon dernier peut-être même, à vrai dire j'en suis sure, mais je veux juste voir une chose, une seule. »

Il se tut et derrière ce silence assourdissant se dressait une façade de doute infranchissable, et de muets dires.

Cas put voir la vulnérabilité emprunte dans sa voix presque suppliante, et la réalité s'abattit sur lui comme une bâtisse en ruines sur le crane : c'est la dernière requête du mourant. Et à cet instant précis, il l'aurait juré, des papillons s'entrechoquaient contre les parois de son ventre, il aurait tellement aimé trainer ses doigts le long de la chevelure dorée de Dean son patient, ou bien est-il plus que ça ?

_Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? _Se dit-il à lui-même.

« Je veux voir la neige, la ville le soir de noël, les flocons sur ma peau, je veux sentir le froid, je veux… je veux te voir toi. »

Dean noua ses doigts autour du poignet de Cas, lui tenir la main lui semblait beaucoup trop familier et inapproprié, mais il aurait tant voulu le faire. Un sourire se dessina sur les commissures des lèvres de Castiel, ce dernier sentait son cœur oppressé par milles sensations, à la fois agréables et déroutantes. Leurs sourires se fendirent en une expression neutre, leurs regards communiquant mille et une paroles informulées.

« Je ferai de mon mieux, était tout ce qu'il trouva à dire tellement le regard vert persistant de Dean le déstabilisait, il se sentait mis à nu. »

Dean étira ses lèvres en un sourire triste et mélancolique, Cas en étudia chaque mouvement, et il sentait que son cœur était crevé et piétiné, rongé et sectionné, Dean n'allait en aucun cas survivre, non… c'était un cas impossible, et il allait mourir, même s'il recevait ses organes à temps, l'opération serait beaucoup trop délicate et difficile pour un taux de réussite irréprochable.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte entrebâillée et passa la tête par la mince ouverture qu'elle lui offrit.

« Dean ? Je peux entrer ? »

Il se redressa et Cas rétablit une distance appropriée entre eux, ses joues rosirent d'embarras, et puis il se demanda qui pouvait être ce tardif visiteur.

Dean sourit de plus belle, heureux d'entendre la voix de son petit frère de l'autre coté de la porte.

« Sam ! C'est toi ? Entre, se réjouit Dean qui n'avait plus revu son frère depuis un bon bout de temps. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui pouvait bien être ce « Sam », il devait être l'une des connaissances chéries de Dean car ce dernier fulminait de joie silencieusement, ses paupières se plissèrent et son sourire s'élargit.

Un jeune homme s'avança à grands pas vers Dean et enfouit son visage dans son cou, et enroula ses bras autours de lui, le serrant fort, et conclut son étreinte par une tape sur l'épaule.

« Comment tu vas Dean ? Ca va mieux ? Demanda Sam qui rabattit ses cheveux soyeux en arrière. »

Dean marqua un temps d'arrêt en étudiant Sam.

« Je rêve d'avoir une tondeuse sous la main pour t'enlever cette tignasse… »

Sam parut offusqué et rit de bon cœur, il avait bien retrouvé son grand frère.

« Bitch, riposta-t-il en faisant la moue. »

« Jerk. »

Cas s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara en faisant quelques pas en arrière, ayant l'impression d'être en slow motion :

« Euh… Je… je dois m'occuper de quelques patients à la mine, je…je reviendrai plus tard. »

Il se sentit soudain très inconfortable, ses bégaiements étaient insupportables.

Alors qu'il tournait le dos, Dean l'interpella :

« Non Cas attends, je vous présente lui c'est mon géant de ptit frère Sam, Sam je te présente Cas, Castiel. »

Sam s'avança en tendant la paume, Cas la serra.

« Dr Castiel Novak, je suis interne en chirurgie. »

« Sam, je suis le frère de Dean, vous êtes amis ? »

Dean répondit pour Cas :

« Yup, on a même sauté l'étape du vouvoiement, dit-il fièrement avec un clin d'œil qu'il adressa à l'interne, ce dernier sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement et détourna le regard. »

« Vous traitez son cas ? l'interpella Sam. »

« Euh… à vrai dire c'est le Docteur Roman le titulaire et chef du service de chirurgie générale qui le traite, il y'a une multitude d'internes qui étudient le cas de Dean. »

« Il n y'a rien pour le moment, rien de nouveau ? »

« Dean est en haut de la liste de transplantation pour des organes abdominaux, depuis quatre mois, alors à part attendre y'a rien à faire. »

« Vous voulez dire que ça pourrait marcher s'il avait les organes à temps ? »

« Oui et… non, vous pourrez en parler au Docteur Roman. »

« Alors il y'a… »

« ET « COUPEZ », s'exclama Dean exaspéré, on dirait un mauvais épisode de Dr Sexy. »

Sam et Cas surpris, se tournèrent vers l'intéressé.

« Tu regardes ça toi ? Questionna Sam, un sourire naissant au bord de ses lèvres. »

Dean, soudain mal à l'aise, se tortilla.

« … Hein ?... Non… »

« Tous les jours, dit Castiel. »

Sam partit d'un rire face à l'intervention de Cas.

« Cafeteur, s'adressa Dean à Castiel. »

L'interne reprit son chemin vers la porte :

« Je dois y aller, je vous laisse seuls, urgence à la mine, lança-t-il en vérifiant son bipeur, sur le seuil de la porte. »

Tournant le dos avant de gratifier les deux Winchester d'un sourire, il dépassa le pas de la porte mais s'arrêta dans son élan, entendant des bruits machinaux s'élever de la chambre qu'il venait de quitter.

« DEAN ! Entendit Castiel Sam s'époumoner. »

_Non non non non non Non_

Il longea le chemin en sens inverse et vit Dean les pupilles révulsées en train de convulser sur son lit, se débattant, il écrasa son poing sur le bouton bleu au dessus du lit et les infirmières rappliquèrent aussitôt faisant sortir Sam.

« Docteur ? DOCTEUR DITES NOUS CE QU ON DOIT FAIRE »

Castiel se tenait la tête des deux paumes, effrayé, il ne pouvait pas le perdre.

« Docteur Novak ! »

_Réfléchis réfléchis réfléchis réfléchis ! _

« BIPEZ LE DOCTEUR ROMAN ! Finit-il par déclarer reprenant ses moyens, donnez lui du phénobarbital, deux milligrammes de diazépam, quatre milligrammes de Lorazépam. »

Ils répondirent à son ordre.

« Aucun changement, dit une infirmière en maintenant Dean sur le coté alors qu'il convulsait, les pupilles révulsées. »

Un long bip se prolongea…

« EN ARRET IL EST EN ARRET, cria un autre. »

« CHARIOT DE REA, cria Cas. »

Dean s'était affaissé, avait cessé de convulser, mais son cœur ne battait plus

Il s'empara des palettes que lui tendirent les infirmiers, ces dernières appliquèrent le gel conducteur dessus.

« CHARGEZ A 200, dit-il en choquant les palettes sur le torse du patient. DEGAGEZ. »

« Toujours en fibrillation Dr Novak. »

« 19 secondes. »

« Chargez à trois cent ! »

« Trois cent, rien, 28 secondes »

« A trois cent soixante. »

_Toujours rien._

« Je t'en prie Dean allez…, dit Cas en jetant les palettes, débutant ainsi un massage cardiaque. »

_« _51 SECONDES. »

« DOCTEUR A 60 SECONDES VOUS DEVEZ PASSER UNE DOSE D ADRENALINE, débita un autre infirmier à sa droite. »

« CHARGEZ ENCORE. »

« Trois cent soixante. »

Un courant électrique traversa le patient, et enfin… son pouls reprit.

« J'ai un rythme sinusal. »

« La tension remonte. »

« La fréquence cardiaque aussi. »

« Bien joué docteur Novak. »

Cas fixait Dean qui commençait à entrouvrir ses paupières, ses mains tremblaient.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé… dit-il d'une voix pâteuse. »

Cas s'empara de son visage et l'étreignit.

« Aie tu me fais mal Cas… »

Il se retira du confort de son épaule et dit :

« NE REFAIS PLUS JAMAIS CA ! »

Il vit la confusion et le regret miroiter dans les yeux de Dean et replongea aussitôt au creux de son épaule.


End file.
